The Badboy's Tutor
by Xliaf27
Summary: High School AU. She was his total opposite. The plain girl who loved to nag the crap he didn't want to listen to. But sometimes, even bad boys had no say compare to a demented person. KiddXOC. ONE-SHOT.


**A/N: This is an AU, a HIGH SCHOOL one. A fluffy One-shot. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

 **.**

She loved to study History. She loved to learn and explore the events that had happened in the past. She loved geography, archaeology, anthropology and etc. She loved all related things involving history. Her favorite subject was history. She had many large posters of different maps in her room. All the decorations in her apartment were associated to history. The furniture, curtains and even the walls have their own historical sense. She had mountains of historical books preserved carefully. Her closet wasn't exempted also, she had many clothes imprinted with history sayings and quotations.

History was her _One Piece._

She was one of those high school students in the class who were just plain average. She wasn't that intelligent or unwise either. She wasn't that beautiful or ugly. She wasn't that active or laid-back also. She was just in the middle, the commoner one. She was polite, easygoing and ordinary. Again she was just plain. But one thing that she stood out particularly was when her precious History crap..err subject rather was concern.

When it comes to other subjects, in math, chemistry and physics she would rather study the history of the scientists' lives and the origins and evolution of their inventions. In cooking class, she was interested at where and when a certain cuisine was first created. In P.E. class, she pondered how people in the past came up with various sports. In biology, she preferred anthropology.

Yeah, she was definitely a bona fide freak History Otaku.

She was always attentive in the class during history subject. She was very enthusiastic to listen at their teacher. But there's one thing that irked her, or maybe a certain someone to be precise.

It was one of her treasured moment listening to the discussion of her professor about the historical events that happened in the medieval era when out of a sudden, her seatmate rose up to his seat and began to walk out rudely.

 _Here he was again_. She thought. The boy she was very annoyed with. He always skipped and slept during this subject only.

All head turned to him, their teacher had stopped his lecture to reprimand this insolent high school student.

"Eustass-kun, where do you think you're going again?" it was said by Rayleigh-sensei, the history professor.

"This is boring! Why do I need to study this crap when it's full of random shit anyway!" he was glaring.

The boy stood up in his school uniform. His black blazer was unbuttoned revealing his white inner shirt. His trademark goggles were perfectly attached at his striking red hair.

"Eustass-kun, I'm warning you." Rayleigh's voice was cold. "All you do is to sleep in my class and failed in every exam and now you want to go out again? Do you think you could graduate at your foul demeanor?"

"Like I care about that shit!"

But suddenly the bell rang, signaling that it was already lunch period.

He announced to his students. "Class you're dismiss." He turned his head to look at the most troublesome boy "And Eustass-kun, you remain. We are not finished yet."

"Tch!" Kidd scoffed.

All other teachers could not handle the boy but everything have an exemption. Rayleigh-sensei's words were absolute. No one can refuse him. He was considered a legend. He was known as the _Dark King_ during his younger times before. Even Eustass Kidd who was the reigning notorious gangster in the campus couldn't defy the legend.

She was about to leave along with her classmate when the teacher called her. "Ren-kun, could you please stay here for a moment?" She was slightly surprise but she complied anyway.

The three of them were now the only persons in the classroom. Rayleigh cleared his throat before he said, "As much as I want to give you a failing grade because you definitely deserve it, but your late mother was my friend and I don't want her son to repeat grades because of failing in History" the red head grimaced but he didn't retort. "I'm giving you another chance to pass this subject. The test will be next week and you need to have an eighty percent score with it. If not I won't hesitate to drop you." Rayleigh's voice was intimidating. He was full of charisma even at his old age.

Kidd was furious but he couldn't really argue with him and he knew deep inside his non-existent and steel heart he wanted also to graduate at this crappy school and became an adult already. His late mother's dream was for him to finish school. And also being a high school student sucks. He had no choice but to do this eighty-percent f*cking score shit.

"And Ren-kun" Rayleigh turned to the History otaku as he spoke gently "I want you to help in tutoring Eustass-kun. Can I count on you?"

She wanted to refuse, it's the most notorious bad boy we are talking about. But when it comes to her favorite subject she couldn't resist anymore. And besides, being his tutor was also a perfect timing to make him realize how brilliant History subject was. He always took a nap during the class. She was really offended by that and the boy had also called it boring and a crap. And to her, it was the worst insult.

She nodded agreeing to her teacher's request.

.

Ren and Kidd agreed to meet up in the Grandline library located at the nearby town at Saturday. Albeit Kidd looked like he was about to kill her when she had suggested that, but he agreed nevertheless.

.

It was a pleasant morning. She headed to the library. It was open even during weekends. Eustass hadn't arrived yet. She browsed some history books while waiting for him.

Three hours.

It was already three hours that had passed, he was still yet to come. Where is he? She wished, she had asked for his cellphone number. What if something bad happened to him? He looked like someone who always got on trouble. Maybe he forgot their (one-sided) agreement or he didn't just felt like coming.

She decided to ask the librarian. The said librarian had an access to all information of the popular gangsters of different schools. Shakky knew their sort of bio data. She was friends with her because she always visited the library. Apparently, there was a popular gangster in each school around the district. They were dubbed as the eleven supernovas. While the most feared one was from her school.

Eustass Kidd of the South Blue Academy was known for his brutality and being notorious. His origins weren't exactly exposed. Trafalgar Law of the North Blue Academy was the genius son of the most skilled doctor in the Grandline district yet a very sadistic high school boy. And according to Shakky, her favorite among them was the famous outgoing gangster of East Blue Academy named Monkey D. Luffy. His father was said to be the most wanted man in the list of the police headquarters.

The three were the most popular among the eleven. Ren noted also how their names sounds like band of pirates or something.

She got his address and Shakky warned her to be cautious and to take care of herself.

.

It was like a maze.

For two hours she couldn't find the right way at his home. She was about to give up when she bumped with a mask blond. Fortunately, the weird looking guy knew the way. She learned that his name was Killer, _what a spectacular name_ but he seemed to be decent in their conversation. She was surprised he was Eustass' bestfriend and he was also heading at his place, so the two of them walked together.

In a matter of minutes she found Eustass, she cursed her stupidity. He was just nearby when she had struggled for two hours to find the way. But there's no time to be thinking about that now when she was welcomed by a horrible sight. Her eyes widened. He was beating some random guys. There were four bloody men sprawled on the ground and there's a poor man within his grip that looked like he was about to slaughter.

How foolish of her to agree to tutor a thug. He hadn't still noticed her. Maybe it's not yet too late to escape. Yeah, she should ran away. She was about to move and dashed as far as she could reach, anywhere away from this horrible scene when to her utter horror, the masked guy beside her spoke. She froze.

"Oi, Kidd." Killer called him as if already used to the gore in front of him.

"Huh, what is it Killer? I'm busy." He hadn't turned. He was still punching the man in his grip.

"You have a visitor." That said, the red haired finally turned his head.

His eyes widened a bit. The girl was staring at him in shock. He threw the battered body in the ground nonchalantly as he strode towards their direction. His eyes locked at hers until he was in front them. There was a moment of silence as he turned to Killer.

"Why are you here Killer?" he asked coolly.

"I wanted to inform you that some of Trafalgar's crew of the North were spotted yesterday in our territory."

Territory? Crew? What were these high school boys talking about? Is there some kinda unspoken code between the gangs of these brats? She was certain that they might be some group of pirates in an alternate universe.

"Okay, I got it!" Kidd replied

"Well then, I'll go. Looks like you have something else to do" Killer glanced at her before he left and Kidd knew that his friend was smirking at him under his mask. Tch! Stupid mask blond.

After a minute, Killer was already out of sight.

"Well then, I'll go too. Looks like you have something else to do" she purposely mimicked Killer's word exactly. She was again about to leave when he grabbed her arm.

She looked at him nervously. He was glaring at her as if saying to stop her foolish act. He looked annoyed. _Oh Kami-sama help me!_ She inwardly prayed to god to save her from becoming like those beaten guys on the cold ground.

"Let's go!" he began to walk.

"Ano..where are we going?"

"To my place" he replied coldly. He was still gripping her wrist as they walked towards his house. Ren didn't know if he was aware of that. But she followed him anyway.

For the sake of making Eustass Kidd realize the true beauty of History. For once, she would act bravely with him.

.

They arrived at his place and surprisingly it was clean and looked normal. He told her to sit at the sofa and suit herself for a while as he took a shower. She complied. Last night she had prepared some notes and stuffs to do for this tutor thing.

It a matter of few minutes, he emerged. Boys do took their bath quick as opposed to girls who spent hours in the shower.

She was shocked. She couldn't help herself but to stare at his hot body. He was topless. There was a towel hanging at his neck. His red hair was still wet and handsomely framing his face. There were some scars in his well-toned chest and abs but that only made him more delicious. " _OH MY GOD! WHAT AM I THINKING?"_

He was slowly approaching. Suddenly she had forgotten about what happened earlier. The Eustass in front of her seemed to cancel out all his negative qualities. She gulped. But he looked like he was oblivious at her ogling his body.

He sat beside her. "What the heck is wrong with you? Why are so tensed up woman?" Does he really didn't have an idea?

"No.. nothing, no problem.. I'm okay" she was stuttering. He raised his non-existing eyebrow. "So, shall we proceed?"

He hesitantly nodded as a reply.

.

It was very difficult, so much hard from what she had expected. The first thing she did was to assess his knowledge about world history. She asked him some basic questions but she only received wrong answers or more like he just replied a "Why do I need to answer that shit anyway. Who in the f*ck cares how many islands in the Philippines or who in the world was the first president of South Africa and as if I would trouble myself studying the shit dates about medieval era crap!"

 _Oh my god_. He really doesn't have a bit interest in learning a thing about History. She was having a headache, not helping that he was also topless.

"Eustass-san" that was the first time she called his name. He was slightly taken a back. "I know you really hate this stuff but still you have to learn at least the basics" she spoke tiredly. Forget about making him realize the brilliance of History! He really didn't seem to have taken even a little interest in it.

But she won't give up yet.

She started to blabber about the most interesting historical event she knew. He was irritated but she kept on insisting to teach him about history crap.

From time to time Kidd felt like choking her and put masking tape at her mouth. She was saying random shits that he didn't want to listen to. He didn't care about this _Huntington's Clash of Civilizations_ whatsoever. But surprisingly the girl was so persistent, he hadn't perceived her to be an aggressive one. She was determined to engrave in his mind the lessons. She really loved that stupid subject.

The sun was about to set. But it seemed like it was just a few minutes since they started the tutor thing when actually, it was already four hours that had passed. Ren decided to go home but before she left, she told Eustass that she would continue to torture, I mean tutor his brain with history stuffs rather. And the latter just waved her off. He didn't want to argue with her any longer. She had this unstoppable blabber mouth when it comes to her favorite subject. He felt like his energy was sapped during that tutor shit.

He sighed as he plopped down at the couch. He wanted to rest his abused brain.

He noticed that there was a red purse beside him, maybe the girl had left it. But he didn't bother to trouble himself by catching up with her. He was tired and she might just come back after she noticed her purse was missing. His eyelids felt heavy, the redhead took a nap.

.

She had arrived at the bus station after half an hour. She was relieved it didn't take her two hours to find the right way. Curse her stupid sense of direction, if she ever had that thing. She opened her bag to check her cellphone. As she looked at it she noticed her purse was gone, her most precious thing aside from History was inside it. Her ruby necklace given to her by parents during her fifth birthday was nowhere to be found. That was the only material thing left reminding her about her parents. She couldn't just lose it. She desperately dug her bag to find it but to no avail.

She turned her bag upside down dropping all the things inside it but still no sign of her small red purse. A random passerby was shocked at the panicked girl in front of the station. She wanted to cry. But she restrained herself.

She might've left it in Eustass' place. Yes, there. She immediately dashed at his apartment.

.

Kidd woke up after a short nap. He glanced at the window. It was already dark. He had slept for more than an hour. The girl hadn't come back. Maybe there wasn't anything important inside her purse.

Then suddenly his phone rang. It was Killer. His friend asked about what happened with him and the girl.

The mask blond was curious. He hadn't seen Kidd with a girl before. Much surprising that the girl seemed a total opposite of his friend. She looked innocent and level mannered. He had told Kidd how the girl appeared to be lost in her way and was wondering around in the dark alley.

Kidd had felt an unwanted anxiousness inside him after hearing that. Maybe the girl lost her way that's why she hadn't arrived back yet. He cut the call off as he took the purse. He opened it checking if there's something valuable in it. He initially thought she had put her money in there. But instead a ruby necklace was the only thing inside it.

He felt relieved. He could just give it to her tomorrow. It was just a necklace.

But deep inside him, he could feel something similar to anxiety. There's so many questions what ifs.

.

Ren was cursing again her idiocy. She found herself in a familiar alley she had wandered this afternoon.

She was about to turn when a hand grabbed her wrist.

Her already panicking heart jumped at the sight in front of her. There were about six nasty-looking thugs staring at her. One of them grabbed her wrist forcefully.

"I'm certain she's that bastard's whore!" the guy who had some ugly bruises at his face looked familiar. He's the one she had witnessed that afternoon Eustass was beating up within his grip.

" _Oh no!"_ these guys might want to get revenge at Eustass and they have mistaken her as his girl or something.

"What do you want from me?" she managed to release her wrist from the man's grip.

"Girlie, you see your bastard boyfriend beat some of my men earlier and they're now in the hospital." There was a pause "Hmmm…What do you think we should do about it?" the guy who seemed to be the leader said sarcastically. The others were now grinning ear to ear.

She felt shivers run down at her spine. "I think you should talk with him instead of me and besides I'm not her girlfriend or something" heck she's not even his friend. She was just his demented seatmate.

"So well then, I'll be in my way…Good night" She was stuttering to form her words. But before she had her step out, the ruffians had formed a circle around her. She was cornered.

"Chill out cutie, don't leave so early yet." Their leader extended his hands to cup her face. She wanted to scream. "Our night would be more than good if you join us." two of them grabbed each of her arms restraining her movements.

" _Someone help me. Kami-sama!"_

The thug lowered his face at her. She could smell the horrible breathe coming from him. He licked her cheeks.

"NO! STOP, PLEASE!" she was struggling hard to free herself from their hold. Some of them snickered at her futile attempt of escaping.

A lone tear slipped at her pale face.

"Maa, Maa~ bitch, stop resisting. You can't run away from us and blame your unfortunate dilemma to your bastard boyfriend." Her red t-shirt was ripped by a dagger in front. The imprint of it _I Love History_ was split in a half. Her bare stomach was revealed. Someone was groping her ass from behind as her knee-length white skirt was raised that it reached her mid-thighs. "I wonder what would be his reaction when we f*cked his cutie precious girlfriend."

No! She was going to be raped.

.

His fingers were playfully tracing the smooth outer layer of her red necklace. Kidd was mesmerized at the stone. It was beautiful. The heck! The most notorious gangster doesn't have such inappropriate word in his vocabulary.

But somehow it reminded him her face when she was fuming and flushed with annoyance when he didn't listen at her boring lectures. Even though they were seatmates he hadn't really talk to her until that day that the old man Rayleigh assigned her to be his tutor. The thought of it irritated him.

Then suddenly, the necklace he was fondling dropped at the tiled floor making a crinkling sound.

" _She looked lost and wandering at the dark alley"_ Killer's voice flashed in his mind.

A feeling of uneasiness surged inside him. He didn't know why in the fate he had that feeling. What if she really did came back but she lost her way? Dark alley was the common place where the hoodlums in the district usually flocked because apparently there were few residents around that area.

He made an irritated scoff. Damn being OOC crap! He immediately grabbed his coat and dashed outside. There was an unknown impulse commanding him to go to the said dark alley.

After running for a few minutes, he could see that his instinct was right. He was furious. "BASTARDS! LET HER GO!"

They noticed him. Her face lit up at his arrival. "Eustass-san!" she was crying. One of the thugs was holding her tight preventing her to escape while the others attacked the redhead.

Kidd instantly punched and beat the hell out of the ruffians that were swarming her. In a matter of a minute they were all sprawled on the ground heavily injured. He was fuming with rage and anger. There's only one of these bastards left. The one who had his arm around her neck, locking her head. There was a sharp glint of knife could be seen under the moonlight.

"Don't move or else I'll slit your bitch girlfriend's throat" Kidd was emitting murderous aura but he didn't make a move. "I'll have my revenge at you for sending my comrades at the hospital this afternoon." It was an empty threat. He knew he couldn't stand a chance to the most notorious gangster in the district who had just beaten the other five men without a sweat but still the thug wanted to use the girl in his advantage. At least for his salvation.

"It's your cronies fault for being weak. And try to hurt her. I dare you! I'll send you straight to your grave." Kidd was slowly approaching, his golden eyes looked menacing sending the bastard on his knees.

He was doomed and hell he knew he would never see the sun again if he didn't escape. The ruffian released the girl by throwing her to Kidd's as he found an opening to immediately sprint away from the scene.

Her ridiculous _I Love History_ t-shirt was tattered but she had still her bra on. They hadn't raped her. He draped his coat to cover the girl.

She immediately crashed herself with him. She entangled her shivering arms around his neck as she cried. "I was so scared! I thought I was going to be molested!" she was sobbing at the crook of his neck.

He was confused of what course of action to do at this moment. But then he found his hands reached at the small of her back (protectively).

.

They have arrived at his apartment without much of talking. She was still frightened at the incident but the way he was holding her hand along the way made her felt calm and safe.

"Stay here for the night. I'll take you home tomorrow." She meekly nodded in response. It's too dangerous for her to go to her apartment at this time of the night, and she wanted to rest her stress out.

She took a shower at his bathroom. He had also told her to sleep at his bed while he would settle himself in the couch. Kidd didn't know why he was acting so gentleman that for all his whole life he never thought he could be.

But he knew he was partially at fault or maybe it's his entire fault. If only he came at their agreed meeting up in the library this morning, she wouldn't come here. He also recalled what the bastard had said about killing her to avenge their companions he had beaten up this afternoon. They had mistaken her as his girlfriend or whatsoever.

But the girl didn't even utter a single thing blaming him for all the horrible things happened to her. She didn't accuse him even though he was the reason that she almost got raped.

He sighed.

She emerged at the bathroom wearing his weird yellow pajama below and a loose black t-shirt he had lent her. There was a metallic skull imprint in it with a bold letters _KP_ below a word _REPEL_.

She spoke slowly. "Umm, we could share the bed" he stared at her intently. "I mean it's your bed after all and I felt bad if I just took it all for myself" her voiced was strained, he knew she hadn't fully recovered yet.

"It's okay, I'll just sleep here in the couch. No worries." He plopped down in it as if telling her that he wanted to sleep already and to her to do same.

"Umm, yeah." She was about to rest in his room when he spoke again.

"By the way" she turned to him. "Do you want to have dinner?" he forgot they haven't eaten yet.

She let a small smile to form at her lips as she replied, "I really don't feel like eating now." He was also the same. He didn't have an appetite.

"Um, good night" she said as he nodded in return.

.

She nestled her body at his bed. It smelled just like him. She liked it. She always thought that her seatmate didn't have this gentle side in him but figures he wasn't that bad at all. She smiled at that thought.

But wait, she forgot to thank him for saving her. She mentally noted she would tomorrow.

Kidd couldn't really sleep. A glimpse of the incident in the dark alley flashed at his mind. He had never felt angrier like that before. He had suddenly developed an unwanted urge to protect his seatmate. And he was aware that he was becoming too OOC. He scowled at that thought.

But wait, he forgot to give her the necklace she left along with her purse. He mentally noted he would tomorrow.

.

It was already midnight. Sweet slumber didn't seem to visit them. The boy and the girl had exactly the same thoughts in their minds.

She raised herself. She was sitting on his bed. Then suddenly the door in the room slowly opened. She was shocked when she saw him.

He had plenty of nap earlier. He couldn't sleep. Kidd raised himself. He decided to take a peek at the girl sleeping in his room. The reason? No one knew. His eyes widened when he saw her looking at him in surprise. She looked so innocent.

F*ck! What if she thought he was going to take advantage of her in her sleep? Well she had invited him earlier to rest in his bed with her, so he could just say _"hey, I changed my mind and decided to share the bed with you"_ Holy crap! That would be very lame.

She was still staring at him as if waiting for him to explain himself. But he didn't really need to do that, it's his room for fate's sake!

Arggh! How in the hell the most notorious bad boy in the district felt nervous? Inside his home? In front of a History otaku?

"Eustass-san" her voice cut off his insane musings. She stood up and walked towards him at the doorway.

He remembered her necklace. Yes, he could just pass it as an excuse for coming here in the midnight. She was already in front of him. He dug onto his pocket and handed it to her.

"You left this earlier" he said coolly as if he didn't had those internal battles in his mind a while ago.

Her face lit up. How could she forgot about her precious necklace? It was the reason why she dashed back to his apartment to get it. She hugged it tightly in her chest.

"Thank you, this is very important to me" she was very happy. She wanted to hug him but she didn't do it. It might scare him off.

Kidd felt warm inside at the sight of the girl. To his utter confusion, he had felt this stupid urge to hug her but he didn't do it anyway. It might scare her off.

"Thank you very much also for saving me back there" she looked at him straight in his golden eyes. She smiled at him.

He wanted to return back the smile but he disguised it with a short reply. "Yeah sure. Now sleep" that said he then turned around and walked to the couch.

She was certain she saw him smile though it wasn't that visible but still he smiled. She felt fuzzy inside. Oh God! She might be having a crush to the infamous bad boy in the Grandline district.

.

Early morning Kidd told her he wanted to take her home as he promised last night but Ren insisted she would be okay and he didn't need to. But he argued that still he wanted to. She agreed to him but only at the bus station. She didn't want to trouble him further.

.

For the whole week she kept on pestering him on lessons about world history. After school, she would tutor him at his place to ensure he wouldn't escape from her, while he didn't know how in the fate he found himself complying. Shit! The girl was far more of a thick head than he had expected. But to her utter dislike, he would also accompany her to the station when she was going home. He knew she didn't like to trouble someone so he always done it as a payback for abusing his brain with that nonsense favorite subject of hers.

.

After the whole torturous or maybe most enjoyable week rather, they had their test and to everyone's surprise, the notorious red head boy had the highest mark same with the History otaku girl.

As cliché as it was the two could be seen at the rooftop having their lunch. The girl was very happy that all her trouble tutoring the stubborn gangster finally bore fruit. He got the highest mark. She was very thankful at that. She was blabbering non-stop how History was brilliant and he should learn more about it. But he didn't want to hear about her nonsense rants anymore. He had enough of it the whole previous week.

There was an irritated vein popped in his forehead. Could this woman just stop talking about it already?

But she still continued to tatter crap idly. "I knew it! You'd love history and..mmph" she didn't even finished her monologue when his lips abruptly crashed with hers.

It was just a few seconds. He parted already. He looked at her. Her eyes widened and yeah, that silenced her stupid mumblings.

Her cheeks felt like burning. HE KISSED HER.

He grinned at her expression.

"Why did you do that?" she was beyond embarrassed.

He was chortling. "You wouldn't stop rambling shit. I had no choice. I'm not sorry" He was clearly enjoying this.

"Stupid!" she said even though she knew she was the idiot one.

He stopped laughing as he blurted. "By the way, come to my place this Saturday, I have something to show you."

"Hmm" she was curious. "What is it?"

He smirked. "It's a surprise. I won't tell you"

Her eyebrows slightly knitted but she was excited at what's this thing he wanted to show her. "Okay, but next time I visit at your place, promise to wear some shirt on."

"Huh? And why it is?"

She looked down at the ground finding it the most pleasing sight as she blushed. "It's distracting, I mean I couldn't really concentrate tutoring you before because you're always topless when we study."

That said, he lifted her chin up to look straight in her eyes. "I say you're distracted because you are infatuated with me." He was teasing her again.

"How could you conclude something absurd like that?!" she lightly hit his chest.

He chuckled. At then he slowly lowered his face until he was an inch apart. He leisurely brought his palms to cup her face. She couldn't breathe at the proximity. Is he going to kiss her again?

She closed her eyes this time.

Then instead of a kiss, he turned his head to whisper at her ears "I can't promise to wear any shirt when you visit at my place" his voice was husky, it send flutters at her stomach, "and I might not wear any clothes at all."

She blushed madly and was embarrassed. Both from the thought of his insinuation and the fact that he wasn't about to kiss her that moment.

The gangster laughed at her. _Oh God!_ How adorable he could be when he does that.

 _But maybe and just maybe, something like having a crush with a notorious bad boy wasn't that bad after all_.

.

 **-END-**

 **A/N: For those who have read my KiddXOC fic before, "Damn Fate to the Pits of Deep Blue Sea". You already notice, the OC here is the same. It's Ren and I just really wanted to make an AU fluffy one-shot for the two. ^_^**

 **Hope you leave a review.**


End file.
